


Keep It A Secret Yeah?

by I_Write_Crap_Fics



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murisakibara Atsushi, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kiyoko Shimizu, Beta Momoi Satsuki, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Victor Nikiforov, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Concerts, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hinata has a lot of secrets, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Himuro Tatsuya, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Koganegawa Kanji, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Michimiya Yui, Omega Moniwa Kaname, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takao Kazunari, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Soulmates, Swearing, YouTuber Hinata, ooc character[s], youtuber oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Crap_Fics/pseuds/I_Write_Crap_Fics
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata have made a pack with some of their closest friends only a select few outside of their pack know that they are mates.You should know that most characters are quite OOCI'm bad at summaries sorry!!!





	1. Chapter 1

_Did anyone else notice the change in Hinatas attitude the past week or is it just me?_ Daichi asked as he locked the gym turning to look at the team while they started walking to get pork buns from Coach~Ukais store the only one missing being Hinata. Tsukishima,Yamaguchi and Suga through each other a look which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.  _Is there somthing wrong that we dont know about then?_ asked Daichi with a stern look on his face.  _Its none of your concern._ Said Tsukishima not even looking at daichi still looking at Suga. This shocked except for the three whoo looked like they were having a silent conversation between themselves with just their eyes. As they got to Ukais store Tsukishima got a text which he showed to Yamaguchi and Suga.

_**From: Shou~Chan** _

_Tsuki get Sugamama and Yama drop everything get a bucket of ice-cream and get to my house now!_

_P.S it has to be cookie-dough thxs <3_

Suga and Yamaguchi started from giggling to full blown laughter with tears in their eyes and Tsukishima well he just sighed used to Hinatas mood swings they happen whenever hes having a bad week but this has been going on for two weeks so far and it looks like it will be going on for another week or so.

__Hey Dai me and these two will be going now is that ok with you?_ Suga asked pulling Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with him back into the store where the team are hanging out like always. I wonder how Ukai doesn't get sick of them? Daichi gave him a questioning look but nodded none the less. _Where are you going?_ Tanaka asked while stuffing his face with one of the many meat buns that have been bought curtsy of Daichi. Hows he not broke anyone know cause I for one do not? _Hinata just texted asking us to come over so we have to get going Tsukishima go get the ice-cream Yamaguchi you go and get donuts and a movie Ill get stuff to watch a movie._ Sugawara gave out the orders and they were of buying stuff while the rest of the team watched not understanding what was going on. _Well if your going to Hinatas then we will come with you like team bonding._ Daichi said the rest of the team nodding. _Nope you are not coming._ Yamaguchi said coming back with a bag of food. _Oh hush they can come I dont think Shou will mind its not like he has a small place we could all have a sleepover._ Suga said coming over to the rest with Tsukishima behind him on the phone looked like a serious convo. To be honest tho it was just Kuroo ranting about how Hinata wont pick up the phone. _Look tetsu Hinata got in a fight with you know who we are on are way over there now no yes no maybe shut up nope I didnt see it we will have a look when we go over ok bye ye love ya to bye._ Tsukishima hung up and sighed. _Suga Yama lets go its getting late._ So the three of the said ones and the rest of the team left to get to the Hinatas well thats what the team expected what they did not expect was to show up at expensive looking apartments._

* * *

 

***With Oikawa and his team***

Why am I here I dont want to be here I sould be at home talking things out with my perfect boyfriend but no I just had to get caught up with the team cause you know we should have a sleepover you know team bonding stupid Matsun and Maki Im captain I should be making those type of desistions but no they just had to go and rope Iwa~chan into the idea to. Since when was Iwa~chan so gullible anyway and now Im stuck here in school with a bunch of idiots. Dont get me wrong I love all these idiots but Im just in a shitty mood right now. I guess the name Shitykawa is perfect right now. Who am I even talking to Im just ranting in my head at this point.

 _Shittykawa are you paying attention to anything thats happening at the moment or for awhile now?_   Hm.........Wah oh sorry I just have a bit on my mind at the moment I was just thinking about suff. The team looked at me worried. Was I really thinking so long that you got worried thats not like you Iwa~chan so you do care about me. _No but seriously Crappykawa whats your acting weird?_ Nothing to worry about its nothing to do with vollyball so nothing to do with the team simples. Oikawa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _But its effecting your game play which effects your vollyball play which effects the team simples._ Its a personal matter so I would rather not talk about it plus I dont think the team would like to listen to my problems. _I think the team would wanna know why their Captain is in a shitty mood._ Oikawa and Iwaizumi got into a heated glaring contest which Maki and Matsun had to break it up. 

**From: Tsuki**

_Hey Oikawa I dont know what happened but could you wait till tomorrow to go home the team ended up staying at the apartment  sorry Ill get them to clean up brfore they leave_

_P.S. You better have a good reason for all of this xxx_

So you know that feeling of like a mix of sadness, anger and hunger mixed together yeah that thats what Oikawa feels at the moment he really feels like punching someone so he does the second best thing he can do he fucked his phone across the gym cause ya'know hes smart and all. His team just stared at Oikawa as he got up from the ground to check his phone to see if he would be able to call Tsukishima when he gets their half of the screen is missing so of coarse all his feelings multiply so he throws his phone at the wall with a punch and calls out "Iwaizumi could I barrow your phone please" _What no your not breaking mine to!_ I just need to make a call just give me the fucking phone. _Ok fine here take it just dont break it or Ill break you._ Thanks it wont take long.

 

** Hey Teru I need a favor from you please **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait had a bit of writers block and studying for exams but here it is hope you enjoy

_Hey_ _whats up its Terushima leave a message after the beep thanks see ya._ Oikawa sighed this was just like him he answers when its Shouyou all the time but if its him he doesn't answer. then the phone rang it was Terushima wow that luck tho you would think this was a fanfic or something. _Hello its Terushima whos this?_ Hey Teru I need you to get to my place like now im not there but you have a spare key right? _oh Oikawa were you locked out again ask Shou to let you in._ Cant we got in a fight so we are not exactly talking so to say anyways no im not locked out I need you to go and talk to Shou and make sure hes ok please. _Em hm uh......Yeah i have the time ill get there as soon as possible id say ill be there in about twenty minutes so are you not coming home tonight or something?_ No I wanted to get home but I forgot that the team had a sleepover tonight and now they decided to stay at ours so ya'know but I can get home tomorrow I was talking to the guys from Tokyo and they'll be here around nine in the morning so you stay with him and we can all go surprise him at school it'll be funny to see his reaction to seeing he hasn't seen them since during summer.

By now all of Oikawas team were staring at him like he was speaking a different language they never see Oikawa talk to people so easily that often the most was with the other third years but most of the time that's just about volleyball. He doesn't open up that much if they were to be honest he didn't  talk about himself that much all he did talk about with them was volleyball. Surprise surprise right. But it is weird cause the team is like a second family to the rest of the team and sometimes they feel like Oikawa doesn't tell them anything. 

Okay. yeah. Tell Satori for me when you get home could you yeah thanks well yeah of course he'll take Tsutomu with him I mean he doesn't go anywhere without him ya'know he is one of the youngest in the pack. Yeah yeah. Ok yeah. Tell him to take Eita and Shirabu too Yep oh and tell them they have to go to practice tho and that I said so. kk Ill see ya tomorrow bye bye yeah bye. Oh wait tell the guys from Date Tech to when they get home they'll be a bit late home today. No I cant ring them I broke my phone. no I didn't throw it at a wall again I'm not lying. fine then bye dickhead.

** _*With Suga and the team*_ **

_Right so when we get to Shous house you all gotta be nice and if your not ill kill you got that?_ Yama I think your going a little overboard there your even scaring the Alphas dude. **Tsukki he is definitely not going overboard if anyone hurts Shou Ill help him kill them.** God Kou your both overreacting I don't think our own team is going to hurt him Bakas. I don't think their overreacting if anyone hurt Shou they'll die but not by their hands. _Thank you Enno by the way why did you leave practice early?_  I was with Teru he called me over to help him make plans for the weekend cause its a long one the guys from Tokyo are coming down and we're all just gonna ya'know hangout  so Ya'Know we were busy Oh and he'll be late home cause hes getting pizza for dinner. **Aww hes so sweet I can just pinch his little cheeks.** God Suga you sound like a lovesick Omega plus I dont think its just his cheeks you pinch. **Well thank god Im a lovesick Omega then and don't you know it.**

Suga winked at them and with that they went into an expensive looking apartment building and straight to the stairs going up to the top floor with the rest following. It was kinda weird since the team take away the squad [Suga, Yamaguchi, Tsuki,Yachi and Enno] thought that he lived in the next town over with his family. He did always say he had to go over a mountain to get to school. He wouldn't be able to live here unless his family was loaded. When they got to a certain door Ennoshita took out his key.As they all walked in their was an overwhelming smell of a sad Omega the team thought that was weird  because all of Hinata's family were Betas so they started thinking he probably had an Omega over that he hurt somehow knowing how stupid he is right? Their minds went blank as they turned the corner into the sitting room. They were quite surprised when they walkied in and saw Hinata nesting on the Sofa which was weird because he was a Beta right only Omegas nest right? 

When they got in Suga ran over to Hinata and got into the nest with him and started hugging him as Tsuki and Enno went to the kitchen to get things ready for when Terushima got there with the pizza. **So uh could you kinda like tell us whats happening or you just gonna leave us stading hear in the dark.** Daichi asked using his Alpha voice. _What do you mean your not in the dark about anything? Yachi and Yama will show you to where you'll be sleeping there should be a load of futons in there._ The team were shocked that Daichi's voice didn't do anything to Suga it scared the crap out of them plus Suga was an Omega so it should of right like unless he had a mate but he would've told the team if he was right? The team were so confused that they couldn't think straight as  they followed Yachi and Yamaguchi to their room. Right so the Futons should be in that closet over there if not send someone to come get one of us and we'll show you where they are any questions. No one had a question so Yamaguchi nodded and left to go back to the sitting-room with Yachi following behind him.

So I'm not the only one that thinks this is weird right?  **No I think this is weird to Noya.** Do you know whats going on Daichi? **Nope not a clue Asahi. Does anyone here know whats going on here.** _What you mean you don't know?_ **Don't know what exactly Tanaka?** _Daichi You need to calm down and stop getting angry._ **What do you mean calm down some of the members from this team have been keeping secrets.** _I mean calm down because if any Alphas from this house house smell an angry Alpha that they don't recenise there will be murder._ What do you mean Other Alphas Tanaka? _God you guys are clueless this is our pack house!_ By our who do you mean? _I mean me and the rest of the team that isn't here._ Wait so even Kiyoko bro you have betrayed me my heart ripped in two why would you do this to me. Wait so all of you have been in a Pack and didn't think to tell us? Who's even the Pack leaders?

_The Pack leaders are Shouyou and his mate although his mate is out at the moment and wont be back for the night because they got into a disagreement about University so don't talk about him._ Ennoshita said walking into the room. _Ryuu where did you leave the pizza cutter we cant find it?_ I put it in the sink I think because remember I had to rush out to pick up Tsutomu from his parents house I forgot to clean it actually I'll go do that before Shou kills me. _Alright Yuu will be home in a sec so hurry up so we can dish it out please._ With that Ennoshita walked to the closet checking for the futons. _The futons aren't here did Satori leave them in the washroom this morning?_ Em yup he was in charge of the gym so he didn't have enough time to put them back in the closet I'ma go clean the thingy maboby now come help with the pizza when Teru gets hear if your not busy please I don't want to deal with Kei when he's in a bad mood. _Alright so follow me to get the futons._

_They had to go past the sitting room to get to the washroom as they were walking by Tendou, Ushijima, Goshiki,Semi and Shirabu were cleaning the sitting room. Oh Tendou did you leave the futons in the washroom?_ **Hm oh shit yeah sorry I'll come help you with that I'll be back in a sec to help out in here.** _So how was practice hm._ **It was ok exhausting but fun thank god for the invention of cars I swear what about yours hm.** _Kinda boring without  Shou though._ What was boring without me? A voice asked as they walked into the washroom to see Hinata folding the futons. _Practice was boring  was boring without  you there want as much noise and energy._ Yeah sorry about that. _Its fine Yuu will be hear with the pizza soon so gotta hurry this up._ Ok you guys stop standing around and get moving these are for you to sleep on not us Chikara go help Yuuji he just came in and make sure Ryuu and Kei have calmed down and tell Eita to get koushi from his room. Tendou get Tsutomu to make sure the pizza is sliced and get Ushijima to set the table with yourself. Hinata gave of orders like it was nothing. It surprised the team to see the little redhead to give of orders it surprised them more when the two mentioned nodded and went of down the hall where they could hear Tanaka and Tsukishima arguing with Yamagichi trying to stop them. 

**Right so help me take these to the team room plaese?** Oh right sorry Hinata but whys it called the team room? **Its fine Asahi-san and its called the team room because people from the Pack has their team over the team sleeps in there now that you guys are staying in there my mates team will be the only one that hasn't stayed here even the teams in Tokyo have stayed here once or twice.** So does everyone in your pack play volleyball? **Em no six of them are figure skaters you might get to meet them tonight because they where in Russia visiting family we're still not sure if they'll be in tonight or in the morning but that would be after we leave for practice.** _Hinata where do you want me to leave the wet ones?_ **Oh em could you hang them up over there please Daichi-san.** _Yep. So Hinata do you mind I ask you a personal question?_ **Yeah sure ask away.** _Well why did you hide that your an Omega?_ **Oh well my family were not exactly happy with me being an Omega so I kinda got used to blocking out my smell so ya'know that it kinda carried on till when I moved out cause they didnt want a disgraceful son and all that although I still keep in contact with my older brother.** _Oh well sorry for asking then._ **Its fine its not that big of a deal now lets go.**

When they got to the dining room Tsukishima and Tanaka were still arguing Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Ushijima and Semi were trying to stop them while Goshiki, Suga, Terushima, Shirabu and Tendou were already sitting down talking the team couldn't understand how with all of the noise. **Right if you two don't shutup I swear to god I will break your necks.** At that both the Beta and Alpha stopped arguing and sat down. Sorry Mom. They said at the same time and took their seats. Ok so I'll introduce everyone This is my mate Terushima Yuuji this Ushijima Wakatoshi and this is Tendou Satori his mate. This is Semi Eita and this is his mate Shirabu Kenjirou and last bit not least this is Goshiki Tsutomu hes one of the youngest Pups in the Pack. **Thanks for that Koushi did you put any pizza away for the other guys?** Eh no Kaname told me they'll make something when they get home. **Alright thanks. Tanaka you fling the across the room and I'll kill you.** Hinata said still looking at Suga as Tanaka was about to throw some cheese at Tsukishima. Will Shimizu not be coming home tonight? **No shes staying with her sister for the night before she moves to America.** The rest of the dinner went by with just small talk and of course Terushima, Tanaka and Noya throwing in some memes every two minutes Tendou joining in every once and awhile.

**_ *With Oikawa and his team just getting of the phone with Teru* _ **

 

_So whats up back at home?_ Yahaba asked coming up to Oikawa with Kyoutani by his side. {Side note: Kyoutani never left the team its easier for the story} **Nothing much you know the norm although shou has his team over on a sleepover courtesy of Koushi.** _Wait they're having a sleepover and we're not there no I want to go home now how come we miss most sleepovers this is absolute bullshit._ **Shigeru you might want to calm down there for a sec.** _Quick Ken think of a reason for us to go home._ Em we don't want to be here? _Good enough see can we go now Tooru please?_ **Eh Ken you wanna go home too?** Kyoutani just nodded shyly. **Ugh hes gonna kill me for this isn't he?** Yeah probably. **Your gonna behave yourselves when yous get home yeah. Oh and if he wants to talk to me about it use Kyoutani's phone and ring Iwaizumi and ask for me ok. Don't forget to be careful on your way got it?** Then Kyoutani's phone started ringing. Hello oh hey Kanji yeah he did I know I think that's the eleventh this month yeah new record I know who bet it would be over that again cause they win. Like a switch Oikawa started pouting and Yahaba burst out laughing. **Thats not funny Kentarou just give me the phone. Hey yeah I know he'll be angry ok whatever put Kaname on hey yeah where are you at the moment oh really ok come pickup Shigeru and Ken for me please I dont care they want to go home yeah ok see ya in a while yeah ok bye bye. So they're gonna pick you two up so go get your shit they'll be here in five.**

The rest of the team were staring at the three like they grew a second head. Which at the moment they wouldn't be surprised really. Wait what no Oikawa they cant go without they're parent's or guardian's permission. **They have they're guardian's permission.** Since when I didn't see you call them? **Because me and my mate are they're guardian's.** What since when its the first I've heard of this I think its the first everyone on the teams heard of this you need to explain whats going on. **Its a lot to explain me and my mate will should do it together tho so how about the team have a sleepover at ours tomorrow night the whole Pack will be there tomorrow as well which hasn't happened since the holidays during summer so you'll get to meet the whole Pack too.**

The gym doors suddenly swung open and in walked a tired looking maybe third year? Come on hurry we need to get home its supposed to rain and I hate driving in the rain. _Oh Kaname your here already? I thought you would take longer?_ Nah we rushed cause ya'know I hate driving in the rain which its supposed to do now come on hurry plus we're all hungry. **We are ready lets go!** Hey Shigeru wait for me. This is gonna be painful isn't it? _Yeah probably have fun. **"**_ **Bye Dad"** _Bye and be careful on the road there should be quite a bit of traffic on your way._

Now Oikawa's team were very confused had they just called Oikawa Dad and had he answered back to it too well they decided to just get ready for bed and just have to wait for tomorrow then... 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Hinata heard the front door open he got out of his seat to see who it was that got home so late. When he saw who was home he may or may not have blew a fuse.  **What the hell are you doing home you're supposed to be with your team?**  So you probably guessed yes they got home and yes, of course, Hinata wasn't too happy with that. Well, he is happy to see them its just he's not that happy that they're home when they're supposed to be at the school. He said that they wanted to come so we collected them. **Kaname you have betrayed me they are supposed to be at school how are they gonna get to school in the morning ugh. I give up on life.** _Aww, shou don't give up on life that easily._ Kanji do you wanna fucking die? _Em, no thanks?_ Then I'd advise you to shut up before your murdered. **Just come to the sitting room I know you ate already I can smell it so don't say you didn't.**

**Hello, the best people to ever walk on this planet have arrived no need to panic anymore please calm down calm down its ok.** I think people panic more when you two are near them. **Yuu how could you oh the agony oh our hearts broken in two so painful.** _Ken, I don't think I can go on live for us both I'm sorry for being so weak. BLAH._ Shigeru get off of the floor you'll get hair all over yourself.  _It's not my fault if I get hair on me._  Eh yeah, it is your the one lying on the ground.  _I'm not the humans that own the cats and dogs tho._  Yeah but you are the one lying on the ground and its a nightmare trying to get it off of your clothes while cleaning them Yuuji go let the dogs in. Yes Sir Shou Sir.

Hinata walked back to the couch muttering "Mo dia" [My God] under his breath on repeat.  _Mom_   _your muttering in Irish again._ **Dún do bhéal dúr Shigeru DÚR Shigeru.** [Shut your mouth stupid Shigeru STUPID Shigeru]  _Wait, Irish, how do you know Irish Shouyou?_ **Oh well I'm actually more Irish than I am Japanese I actually lived in Ireland most of my life till I met my mate who was there on holidays or something and now we live here it's kinda a long story I'm not going to explain cause I'm too lazy.**

_**{Time Skip To When They're Going To Bed}** _

_Shou wake up you should go to bed instead of Ryuu's shoulder it would be comfier._ Chika shh I'll carry him if he wakes up he won't go back to sleep. _Ok just don't be too loud while opening the doors, and Ryuu don't turn on any lights._ Right, I'll be back in a sec. As Tanaka picked Hinata up, everyone else got up stretching getting ready for bed so they won't be falling asleep in class the next day. When they turned the TV off it was exactly 12:27am so they won't be too tired in the morning. As Tanaka walked into Hinata's room he took in his surroundings. There were four walls like any normal room would have, the bed was in the center of the room to the right of the door when you walked in. The smell of Hinata and Oikawa hit him like a wave as he walked in. The wall in front of the bed was full of polaroids of the Pack. Some of the Pack smiling, some of them with a look of content and some without them knowing they were taken. The walls were painted a nice calming lavender. The bed was a king size with cream covers with purple birds. There were many different little things around the room on white nailed in shelves and dressers. there was a big window which if you looked out you could see the street under it on the other side of the wall white curtains. on the wall with the polaroids on the left and right of it, there were doors one leading to the bathroom and the other to the closet. Tanaka put Hinata down on the bed after moving the covers out of the way. as he covered the little Omega he tugged the blanket closer to himself sighing in content. When Tanaka knew that he was comfy he left the room quietly going back down the hallway.

As Tanaka walked quietly down the hallway he sighed. Hinata has been in such a shitty mood lately that he missed school the last two days. That wasn't like him he loved going to school. He was pretty sure Oikawa didn't want to go to school either. But he had to go since he was the captain of his team so he cant miss too many days or he loses that achievement he worked too hard for, and now he has a scholarship that he won't take up because he says he has to stay around the Pack. He was just hoping that he takes up on the offer before Hinata did something stupid. Tanaka sighed again as he walked into the sitting room to see Daichi and Goshiki growling with the members of his team that weren't in the Pack and the Pack members, not on the team glaring at each other. The members of both the team and Pack were trying to break it up. Tanaka went up to Noya and asked,  **What happened?** Daichi stood up and used his Alpha voice getting everyone to get ready for bed and this bastard snapped at him for no reason. **Well, he did snap for a reason then.**  Tanaka nodded to Noya and walked up to Goshiki with a stern look on his face while looking at Daichi and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  **Tomu could you calm down for a second, please.** Goshiki visibly calmed down but didn't stop glaring at Daichi. Tanka turned to Daichi and spoke sternly to the surprise of his team.  **Daichi you may be the head of the team but that doesn't mean you are in charge here as well you are not the Head Alpha of this house and if you pretend to be you will have another thing coming to you. When you are in this house Shouyou is on top of you and if you do not listen to him you will be kicked out. If you try and take charge without Shouyou in this room its not him you will be facing but his Alpha and if that happens you would want to pray for your life. Am I understood?** _Yes, Tanaka._  The team was surprised as they answered Tanaka as he never spoke up to Daichi before. It was weird seeing him like this. The team only now noticed how they're teammates that are in the pack looked more comfortable now then they have ever seen them it was odd. They thought that the team was quite comfortable together but they guessed wrong it seemed. When Tanaka was done with his speech the team silently went to the team room not missing the way some of the Pack went to their room as well. In the morning they will have to have a real interesting chat with one Hinata Shouyou. The team went to sleep with racing heads that night thinking about the events of the day.


End file.
